This invention relates to a container (bottle) which contains a beverage such as mineral water, and has a recessed storage area for storing a toothbrush and toothpaste.
Travelers and others commonly carry mineral water. Occasionally, they want to cleanse their mouth and teeth, however, their toothbrush is not readily available.
Some art related to this invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,963 issued Mar. 20, 2001 to Jay S. Derman for “Razor and Toothbrush Holder Attachment for Stand Up Dispenser Tubes”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,065 issued Jan. 16, 1996 to Frank Davoli, Jr. et al. for “Drinking Vessel-Disposable Toothbrush Holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,848 issued Feb. 27, 1990 to Ronald Chattman for “Mouthwash Packaging” and U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,720 issued Feb. 7, 1961 to William T. Dooley for “Disappearing Article Holding Device”.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide a combination beverage container and toothbrush and toothpaste storage container. Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.